stickrpg2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Park
The Park is an area on the First Island. It is where the town's Trophemons are usually found, and it is a meeting place for the Animal Activists. The Kitten Exterminator job and the Pimp job are offered here. Description There are two entrances, the one next to XGen Studios to the left and the one opening into the eastern street to the right. The entire park is surrounded by buildings and some thick concrete walls, both with several gallons' worth of graffiti covering it. To the left is the main park. The trees are leafless and there are 4 benches. On the right is a basketball court. NPCs Morning The only NPCs found are Old Man Marny and, on occasion, the Mental Institute Escapee. Old Man Marny: I come here to feed the birds every morning, but the birds never seem to show up. Mental Institute Escapee: All the state's doctors and all their medicine couldn't put Humpty together again. Afternoon There are a bunch of no-good Westside Gang members tarrying in the basketball court. The leader claims that the park is part of their turf. After you beat the gangsters, no one appears in the park in the afternoon. Evening In the evening, a group of animal activists, led by Annie, are holding a meeting to protest against the Eccentric Millionaire's plot to kidnap the Trophemon for his own collection. The members of the group (clockwise starting with Kathy) and their quotes are: Cathy: Those poor birds... some millionare is trying to gather them up for his sick collection. Kyle: Hey, we're rallying to save the Trophemon birds that have taken up home here in Paper Thin City. Cyrus: Dude... save the snails! Wait... I mean the whales... oh and the Trophemon! Just save them all, man. Canuck No.2: No doot aboot it. Canuck No.1: Save the birds, eh! '' Animal Activist Annie: Normally spoken to: ''Protect the Trophemon! We need to find them first, before that crazy millionare does. If you find a Trophemon, bring it back here so we can release it back into its natural habitat. If you have a Trophemon, you have two choices. If you choose Give Trophemon: You found one! That's wonderful! ''+25 Karma, +15 Charm If you choose "Maybe I'll go find that millionaire": ''How can you be so cruel? When you give all Trophemon: If you speak to her again: Thanks again for everything you've done. Night The only non-job related NPC found is the Mental Institute Escapee. He is found in a tree, imitating a bird. The two job offers mentioned earlier only appear at this time. The Kitten Exterminator, Cid, can be found near the basketball court, between one of the buildings and an incline in a wall. The Pimp, Pimpin' Pete, hangs out with a varying amount of escorts, from 0 to 3, at the eastern entrance. Mental Institute Escapee: Chirp-chirp. I'm a bird! Cid: Ya' I got a job... but it's only for the baddest dudes around. Someone has to take care of the kitten infestation problem around here. Pimpin' Pete, one of two: Chickitty check yo' self before you wriggedy wreck yo' self, playa. Buy 1, get 1 free, dawg! Escort (green): These boots weren't made for walkin'. Escort (pink): Hey cutie, pick me! Escort: (peach) : Hey honey, like what you see? Trivia * Although Cid mentions that there is a kitten infestation, no kittens are seen or mentioned anywhere else in the game. ** This might hint that XGen might add them in a future update. * There are several Easter Eggs written on the surrounding walls. ** On the eastern wall, someone has written "XGEN", an obvious reference to the company. ** The same wall has graffiti that, if observed closely, depicts an alien, a UFO, and a stick figure, referencing the Alien on the 4th Island. ** Another wall has "STICK RPG 2" written on it. ** This wall also has "CURTIS WILSON" inscribed in it, although the reference is obscure. Category:Places Category:Locations Category:1st Island Category:Stick RPG 2